onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Numa Numa no Mi
I'm sure people already realize this, but we change it to Numa Numa no Mi. ( 19:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC)) Can someone add the statistic table. And please teach me how to do it thus ı can add by myself.Whiskey13 19:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This fruit has a particularity: it allows to "absorb" things like no other Logia Devil Fruit. Only Teach's Yami Yami no Mi can do a similar thing. --Meganoide 22:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Section It was speculating that there is a possibility that there are other water-type Devil Fruits, but since we can't speculate, I removed this. Unless someone gives me a reason to post it again without breaking the site's rules, I apologize, and you can post it again. ( 22:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC)) His body isn't made of "swamp", because that makes no sense at all. That's like saying Kizaru's body is made out of "glint" or that Enel's is made out of "rumble". He's obviously made out of something like mud (especially given that Doronuma is mud + swamp/marsh), yet I do not see that written anywhere in the article. Someone change it, because I've no idea how to do so properly. So Blackbeard's body isnt made out of darkness? Is it made out of... black water? Let's just say his ability is to transform into some unknown mud-like thing that is called "swamp", shall we? Ruffy 16:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No, just no. Have you ever seen a swamp? To qualify as a "swamp," and area has to be constantly wet and filled with trees and various animals. Do you see trees and various animals? No. For something to qualify as "darkness," light must be absent. Do you see an absence of light in Blackbeard's "darkness?" Yes. I guess I was wrong to use the names as a basis for changing the article, but just you watch. He's made out of mud. I guarantee it. No, he is made of swamp or swamp water. (or a "bog") I can say this is 100%.. Read here. Caribou clearly states he is a swamp man, and even the mermaids shout that they are sinking into A SWAMP. Also, he is a user of the Numa Numa fruit. Numa=swamp. If you notice, "rumble" and "glint" are all sound effects of the ability, but "swamp" is a thing. I promise, and if I am wrong, I will burn all my one piece volumes. JapaneseOPfan 02:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Logia? Where was it stated that this is a Logia? Yes, he can turn his stomach/arm into swamp, but is it stated? When those mermaids where absorbed, you could see his feet. If he was a logia, they would just be turned into swamp, right? So I think we should classify it as an "unknown" df, because it is speculation to say that it is logia. What do you think? Ruffy 16:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) It was stated back on Saboady Archipelago and while the Straw Hats were headed to Fishman Island.DancePowderer 16:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I'm stupid, or if actually this fruit can give two types of attacks. Drip (fake Sanji) died at Sabaody archipelago, right? But mermaids are alive because Caribou wants to sell them. So what difference there is between these attacks? If someone agrees with my doubts, then this mistery should be added to the trivia section. --Meganoide 23:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, it appears that Caribou has control over what happens to the victim. Similar to Ace with his mera mera no mi powers, which burned everything around him but not Luffy and Mr. 3. Another example could be Smoker, who can change the density of the smoke he produces.Jinbe 23:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're changing the subject... And when was it stated -''really''? He said "so what if I am", that could just be to make the Marines think he was, too make them overrestimate him. As mentioned, he didn't turn into a swamp, but turn certain parts of his body into. We don't know it is a Logia. If it was, he wouldn't have his feet shown when he captured the Mermaids. And then he would have let that cannonball pass through his body, not absorb it into his swampdimension. :It has been stated multiple times by other characters in the series that Caribou is a Logia user. Back in the Shabondy Archipelago he said "what about it?" in response to the Fake Straw Hat Pirates (about being a Logia) and has been able to alter his whole body like one too. His ability is certainly strange but so was Blackbeard's. MasterDeva 20:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Even though Caribou never flat out said he was a Logia user, the characters in the story concluded he was a logia type and his behavior would further support it. He was seen looking out of the barrel in a semi-liquid form and he is able to turn his body into liquid form. The biggest suggestion was when he said he let Sanji kick him. If he were a Paramecia user like Kalifa or Magellan, the attack would have connected anyway, but Caribou couldn't say that he let himself get hit in that regard, since Paramecia users can't become intangible.DancePowderer 20:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Infinite vs Finite When Caribou kidnapped Ishilly, he said his body was infinite, but when he turned against Shirahoshi, he said otherwise. Which should we believe? 05:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Where does he mention anything about how much space his body has when he is kidnapping Shirahoshi? I don't see it unless I'm looking at a mistranslation. 05:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it might be a mistranslation or something, maybe we should let Klobis handle this one. 06:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :You can say my guts told me Caribou said finite. 06:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Caribou said he has got treasures and it is a trouble to sell mermaids. --Klobis 09:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :So it has nothing to do with carrying the weight of the objects? Yes, I think so. --Klobis 09:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) infobox picture Can somebody find a better picture for the infobox than the "rape" scene? 02:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Amen.. How bout now? 02:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Perfect.. Not really sure what was wrong with the other image. SeaTerror 04:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) "though more like Marshall D. Teach, Caribou cannot allow the attacks to phase through his body; instead, it must be absorbed." When was this proven or shown?